When a runner places his lead foot on the ground the heel strikes first followed by a rolling action across the ball of the foot until the toe is in contact with the ground. The runner thereafter pushes forward while the other foot is being positioned to be placed on the ground in preparation for carrying out the same sequence of events. As the heel strikes the ground a large force is exerted through the heel of the runner and up through the leg, such force approximating the weight of the runner. It is this force that can both tire the runner or injure the foot and leg during running. In particular, such tiring or injury can be aggravated with running on hard or artificial surfaces such as those on which sports are conducted today and those encountered by joggers as they run along streets and sidewalks. However, the mere running on hard ground or even grass can also result in large forces not otherwise encountered being exerted through the heel and leg bones of the runner.
The present invention has a primary object of providing an athletic shoe rendering added support and cushioning for the foot particularly for running on hard surfaces.